Radiant Farmer
by NoPaYNoGaiN
Summary: Claire is the new farmer in mineral town. She had a rough past and had to try to get over it. Gray became best friends with Claire. As time passed a dear friend of Claire's visited her. Find out who will visit her and what would happen next. R
1. New Farmer

Radiant Farmer

A/N: please take notes of the following.

"(…)" thoughts

"…" dialogues

_Italic words_ (during a paragraph) Gray's thoughts… except for chapter 5 this is purely Claire's POV

**Bold words** emphasis

–- Change of POV/location.

This contains a few OCs. (original characters)

Expect very slow updates.

Animation of this series will be on November (finished or unfinished)

I do not own Harvest moon or any of the games associated with Natsume.

I will accept suggestions on grammar, spelling or diction. Thank you!!!

Most of the chapters are on Gray's POV. Except Chapter 5 it is mostly Claire's

And here Chapter 1

A blond haired boy with blue eyes was working for his grandfather at the workshop. He always wore a tan jacket and matching pants, he always wore a blue cap with UMA signed on it. He barely smiled and was always scolded by his grandfather, Saibara.

This time he was working on a brooch which used a glass design and silver frames. He pounded on the soft glass to make the rose effect.

"Gray, that's not right! Do it again!" scolded the boy's grandfather. Clearly mad at the boy for making the glass crack.

The blond looked at his work and it fell. "_Ahh! Shit_." Gray muttered. He got disappointed because he could not do his job correctly. _And the old fart would shout at me then we would have a shout fight bla bla bla…_

"Did I not tell you to be careful?" the old man said sarcastically. He was mad at his grandson for being so careless that he would shout at him after.

"I'm sorry for not being so perfect."

Gray has always been scolded by his Grandpa. Although he works his best it would simply seem like it was only crap to his old man.

"Keep this in mind you stupid boy. If you keep on making mistakes like that you will never be good!!!" Saibara lectured as he pointed at the broken glass.

"All you say is keep doing that and you will never be good! You don't even praise me for doing a good job!!!" Gray was officially pissed at his grandfather. 5 minutes had passed and it was 1pm and time for him to go back to the inn, but instead he went to the pond. When he arrived near the entrance, he saw a human figure and thought. _What's that?? I should go check it out._

Gray went to the spring near the mines he saw a female figure entering the mines. _A new girl here, in mineral town… in the mines… I wonder what she's doing here _thought Gray.

Gray watched the girl mine and stared at her features. She has long blond hair, big blue eyes, slightly pale white skin and a pink checkered polo under her blue over alls.

Gray accidentally stepped on a stone that made a cracking sound; the girl was startled so she looked at the direction where the sounds came from.

Gray, who was shocked tried to hide behind the stones. Spying at the girl fascinated by the sight of her mining he watched as if he was stalking her.

The girl kept a watchful eye at the place where she heard the sounds. She looked around and then she said "hello is anybody there."… But there was no answer. So she took one stone and threw it at Gray's direction.

Gray seeing the stone evaded but let out a small gasp. Shocked at the site of the cracks on the stone the rock hit. _C-C-Crap I'm fucking dead._

"Hello… anybody there… I hope it's not a r-r-rapist." The girl said frailly. She was afraid that the thing in the mine was a rapist.

_**WHAT!!!**__ Do __**I**__ look like a rapist?!? __**NEVER!!!**_ Gray thought angrily. He clearly hated the label rapist.

Then the girl approached Gray and looked at him. _Oh shit!!! she can see me _Gray thought. He was filled with fright when the girl flashed her light upon Gray.

"Are you a rapist???" the girl asked. Trying to ready her if she needed to run away from Gray was actually a rapist.

"WHAT?!?" asked Gray sarcastically. "No way that's Impossible!!!" he continued.

"OK" the girl said. She can easily trust a guy if he said he's not a rapist. "My name's Claire." Claire continued.

Gray let out his never smiles face and looked at Claire the he finally said "the name's Gray, welcome to the boonies." He said to Claire.

Claire looked at him with confused eyes. "What's boonies." She asked not knowing what boonies means.

"Boonies is what I call this town… if you want the dictionary meaning then it means; the sticks, in the middle of nowhere. Usually associated with living out in the country. Or; A Podunk area of the state in which usually nothing, not even shit, happens." Gray answered. He seemed like he memorized the dictionary just in case somebody asks him the same question. "In the city there's so much things that happens… but here nothing." He continued

"I disagree there's loads of things to do here." She said then she told him "well me as a farmer, I got loads of things to do here." She then paused and continues "I always raise my crops, take care of my chickens, mine, and collect herbs and wildly growing fruits."

"Well that's what a farmer does, me as a blacksmith I have nothing to do." Gray said then he went from pissed mode to emo mode and said "I'm not good with people; I just don't fit in…"

"But Gray-" she said but was cut off when Gray started to speak.

"Well I think this town is like shit. I wanted to leave this place long time ago, but… my dear parents both passed away so I don't have any place to go to." Gray ranted. He loved his parents but they died in the end so he was forced to live at the town where his grandfather lives. "We think differently." He said.

"Oh" Claire answered not finding any loop hole so she can persuade him otherwise.

"I want to go back to the city… but I can't…" Gray said then he looked at the time "Fuck it's late I have to go…Damn… the inn might close" the blond boy left the mines without saying good bye.

But he heard Claire's voice say 'nice to meet you.'

The blond boy arrived at the inn but he only heard one topic… and it was about a new farmer.

He went to a brown haired boy and a brunette who was talking at the counter. "Hey what's the topic… is it about the new girl… Claire…" asked Gray.

"Well yeah Gray, it's about the new farmer. But it seems that only a few people have seen or talked to her…" said the brunette girl.

"Well she seems so busy that she hasn't even talked to one of us." The shy brown haired boy muttered

"Well I have talked to her" said Gray. (She hasn't seen or talked to anybody here but she seems so sociable… unlike me… an outcast.)

"Cliff do you want a drink?" asked the brunette.

"Sure Ann… thanks" Cliff said then he smiled at Ann shyly.

The blond who was thinking depressing thoughts walked towards his inn room then laid down and thought:

_What's with this farmer, she doesn't socialize but is sociable, she is cheery and happy go lucky and she easily trusts a person. I think I'm just being shallow… I don't even know her well._ The blond thought. He then took out a book from the library and read.

The brown haired boy entered the room. Cliff sat down on his bed he glanced at the serious blond. Out of his curiosity he asked "Gray what cha reading… you seem serious is that book interesting?"

"Yeah… It's just Mary's original novel…" replied the blond. He flipped a page and said "the title is 'Little footsteps in a farmer's life.' It's nice"

"Ok, Ann's telling me to read twilight or something… she wants me to have something to use her time for." Cliff said as he took a black book from the shelf.

End of chapter 1. –New Farmer-


	2. Best Friends

Radiant Farmer:

Best Friends

"Gray what types of girls do you like." asked Cliff. He was eating his favorite dish.

Gray looked at him and stared for a few seconds and thought. _Who could fit the bill?_

"I don't know… it's like a girl I could like never existed." Gray answered thinking of anybody who could fit the bill.

"Well tell me her possible traits." Cliff suggested. He then continued to bite his food.

Gray paused for a second and then looked at Cliff. _What's up with the hundred questions?_

"Well… a blond… smart… kind… graceful… talented… understanding… lovable… and the most important one is if that person can make me fall in love with her… but I find it hard." Gray said as he looked into his baked corn.

"Oh" Cliff answered with a sigh.

"Now I told you mine, tell me yours." Gray said trying to forget the other lonely question.

"Umm… a good chef, a cute face, understanding, sweet and umm…" Cliff answered and started to mutter 'Umm'

"Umms for the poor…" Grays said jokingly.

"Warmhearted" Cliff said as he took a bite from his food.

Then after Gray and Cliff ate breakfast, Gray looked at the door and stared at it for a long time.

_I bet Claire would most likely be caring for her crops… well I should go to the mine… yeah… that might be nice for me._ Gray thought.

Gray stood up and walked over to the door and when he opened it he saw Claire and Ann._ WHAT THE FUCK… WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE???_

The two girls were talking about the day they first met. Claire was said to have no friends but Ann seems to know her well.

"Hi Gray…" Greeted Claire, for some reason she's more enthusiastic and cheerful.

"Hi Claire… so how's your farm?" asked Gray"(I don't like asking about the weather so I'd better ask about her farm instead) are you still having fun." He continued.

"I'm having fun. Because it's clean, my animals seem to be attached to me." Claire cheerfully answered.

Ann looked at them… and Cliff approached them while Gray and Claire were talking about Claire's farm.

"Hey Cliff… it seems like those two are close." Ann stated while she stared at the blonds who were chatting.

"Yeah… They seem like they know a lot about each other." Cliff agreed with a nod.

"Ann, I have only met Claire once before." Gray said. _Ok how the fuck did they get that idea?!? _Thought Gray

"Yes we met only once before, Ann." Claire added as she tried to push Gray away.

_Do we really seem close, well we get along well together?_ Gray thought not noticing Claire pushing him away.

"Gray can you do me a favor?" asked Claire as she tugged Gray's jacket. Then making Gray land on Doug's sign and practically braking it.

"Uhh… sure…" Gray muttered "oww" he continued.

_I wonder why would she ask something from me???_ Gray thought. He stared at her with his normal pissed eyes but he did not notice her shaking fingers and sudden paleness.

"Can you please show me around town?" requested Claire.

"Sure at least I get to kill some time." Gray muttered. Still not surprised nor shocked

"Thanks." Claire said thankfully

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY…_ thought Gray

"Well Gray… lets go…" said Claire shyly

Then the blonds left the inn. Gray showed Claire to the front of the library

"Hi Gray" said a black haired Girl with eyeglasses.

"Hi Mary" Gray said with his normal expression and then felt Claire tug his jacket. "Mary meet Claire… Claire meet Mary." Said Gray dryly. _Do __**I**__ have to introduce __**them**__ to each other??? _The blond thought.

When Mary went back into the library… "this is where I usually spend my time in… the library." Gray said looking pissed.

Then by the time they went to the super market

"***CRASH* **ohwsowwy Gwayyyy I wust gwhat wintwo a dwinkwing cwompe- *hic* twition with Dwuke." (Translation: oh sorry Gray I just got into a drinking competition with Duke.) The drunken Karen said practically falling into Claire's small frames.

"EPP!!!" Claire shrieked. "**GRAY!!! HELP ME GET THIS GIRL OFF ME!!! PLEASE**" Claire shrieked as she began to smell the scent of red wine.

"OK, OK, I'll get Karen off you." Gray smiled at Claire as if he was mocking her.

When Gray was getting the drunken Karen off Claire Sasha, Karen's mother went and grabbed her and said "sorry for Karen's awkward behavior she always gets into drinking competitions with duke trying to beat him… and succeeding." Then the two girls disappeared into the supermarket.

"Oh and Claire… this is the supermarket… beware though… when Karen's drunk you don't wanna get involved with her." Gray said dumbfounded.

went to the clinic and they saw Trent and Elli getting out of the clinic.

"oh hi Claire how's Ja-" said Elli as she was disturbed by Claire who cupped Elli's mouth.

"EJ is fine, he's been eating a lot of chicken feeds lately…" Claire said and then she whispered something to Elli's ears.

"Ahh ok…" Elli said

"I wonder what they're talking about." Trent said.

"Probably girl stuff… and again… Claire this is the clinic… where Elli and Trent work." Gray said dryly.

The next location they went to was the church where Carter invited the two to listen to his sermon.

"There was once a boy who was asked by his mother to buy sugar. So the boy went and bought the sugar, on his way home the boy dropped the sugar in the sewer so he went to get it. His mother saw what he was doing and told the son ' son don't get the sugar it dirty.'

Then the son left the sugar behind. The next day the boy and mother went for a walk and the boy dropped a few coins. He went down to get it and his mother again said 'son don't get it its dirty.' So the son left the coins.

The following day the mother fell into the sewer and the boy's friend went to him and said 'your mother fell into the sewer… let get her out of the sewer.'

'no don't get it it's dirty.' The boy said." Carter paused from telling the tale then said "this is the irony of what a mother tells her child."

Both Claire and Gray were dumbfounded and slowly moved backwards. "nice meeting you Claire." Carter said.

After going there they went to the rose square.

"Claire this is the rose square where the people gather for a festival."Gray said was he pointed at the bulletin board.

"What's this… a bachelor-bachelorette ball???" asked Claire as she read the bulletin board. "a special event for thanksgiving day… Gray is the thanksgiving day the one where families get together and eat turkey?" she continued.

"no this one is the one where boys give the girls they like chocolates or chocolate cookies." Gray said.

"Ohh… what a relief…" Claire muttered.

"Huh???" asked Gray.

"Nothing… it's a secret with me and a few girls that I met before." Claire said.

"But I thought you had only a few friends…" Gray asked.

"Yeah although I have a few friends my friends here are Ann, Elli, Zack and May." Claire stated.

"Ok, let's go to the beach." Gray suggested.

Then the two went to beach and proceeded to the dock.

"Gray… thanks for showing me around town… thanks for being a good friend." Claire said to Gray

"Well I don't want you to get lost, since you are new here..." replied Gray

_Wait did she just call me, a good friend…_ thought Gray

"Gray is it ok if you become my best friend…" asked Claire

"*blushes* you're best f-f-friend!?!" muttered Gray

"Why you don't want me to be your best friend." Claire pouted.

"UMM… it's just that I never had any best friends before…" Gray said.

"Oh… I see, I guess not then, we-" Claire said but was interrupted.

"I did not say anything like that… of coarse I'll be your best friend." Gray said cutting Claire off.

_WHAT THE… FUCK, did I just say that_ thought Gray

"Well… I have one last place to show you… and it's almost time too." Said Gray

"Huh???" asked Claire

Then suddenly Gray Grabbed Claire's hand and ran to the mother's hill peak.

"The sunset… it's pretty." Stated Claire

"Yeah it is." Gray replied

"Gray… thank you so much"

"Today was fun."

"Well let's go back now."

"*Growling stomach* *blink, blink*" Growled Gray and Claire's stomachs in unison.

"Hahahahahahaha." The two laughed in unison

"Gray, as thank you for showing me around town I'll cook your dinner." Said Claire

"Ok… wait in your home?" asked Gray

"yeah."

"ok"

Then after watching the sunset they both went to Claire's house. Gray looked at how clean one side of Claire's field, but the other side was a mess.

"Wow you work hard." Gray said

"Yeah… Look it's my chicken Bulbanok, EJ and Lil' tweet" said Claire

"Bulbanok… is that a name or some kind of Pokémon and Philippine chicken the 'Manok'." Laughed Gray

"Yeah."

Then the 3 chickens jumped to Claire's direction. And Claire hugged all 3 chickens.

"You love you're animals, that's why they love you back." Concluded Gray

"You may be right Gray." Claire Added.

Then Claire placed the Chickens into the coop and they went into Claire's home.

_A small house and a big room cool, I want to know how this could even be possible._ Thought Gray

"You know what Gray I love it here the outside is small but the inside is big." Said Claire

Then they Went to the kitchen and ate dinner, they talked about lots of things and they had fun the whole time.

"Claire it's late I need to go now… Bye-bye." Gray said and then he left.

When he arrived at the inn he saw Cliff and Ann talking.

"Hi guys." Greeted Gray

"Hi" greeted Ann

"Hello" Greeted Cliff.

"So Gray how was your date with Claire?" asked Ann

"Who the fuck gave you that idea huh???" asked Gray

"Uumm… we just thought so…" said Cliff fearfully

Then Gray went to his room and slept.

End of chapter 2


	3. Missing Claire

A/N: sorry for the extremely late update my parents told me to study for my school and sorry for the change in title I was looking for a rare title in YouTube that would have meaning to the story. And for the loyal readers of this fanfic I have a surprise coming when this is done.

When I made the part where Gray was looking for Claire I imagined the moonlight sonata as it's background music

I'm sorry if It's a bit short

Chapter 3:

Missing Claire

"Gray do it again it's not strong enough!!!" shouted Saibara.

Gray stared at his grandfather and shouted "WELL IF YOU WOULD NOT SCOLD ME SO MUCH THEN I WOULD NEVER HAVE A NEED TO SLACK OFF."

"WELL YOU ALWAYS DESERVE MY SCOLDS everyday you slack off when I am not looking."

"SHOUT HERE AND SHOUT THERE CANT you at least complement on what I do."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF MY COMPLEMENTS YOU'RE NOT WORKING HARD ENOUGH!"

Out of rage gray walked out on his Grandfather and went to the mines…

Meanwhile:

Ann was cooking at the inn then she said to herself "hey what if I ask Claire to join me yeah… but Claire is busy with her farm until… 10:00am … and she said she plans on going to the inn after."

So Ann continued with cooking the food while Cliff sits quietly… staring at Ann.

"Hey Cliff can you do me a favor?" asked Ann

"Yes…" answered Cliff shyly

"Can you Get Claire for me?"

"Sure…"

Then Cliff left… slowly

"That boy should somehow find a job… maybe I could make him a waiter." thought Ann

Gray was pissed at his grandfather he wanted to leave Mineral Town.

"I wonder what Claire is doing… wow its already 10:00am… well maybe I'll visit Claire" Gray thought

Then the blond boy went to Claire's farm. When he passed by he saw Cliff walking out of Claire's farm.

"Is Claire at her farm?" asked Gray

"No… I didn't see her" answered Cliff lowering his head

"Oh well then where will you go next?"

"Umm well I need to get back to Ann…"

"Well ok… I'll go to the library for a while…"

"Ok see ya."

"(Well now I can't bother Claire so I'll just read some books so I can escape my thoughts of this damn place.)" Thought Gray

Then Gray left the front of the farm to go to the library

Gray was reading the books he had and stared at a picture of a random boy. (With blue cap, brown hair, hazel brown eyes, blue jacket, blue jeans and white shirt)

"Seems like an arrogant person." Said Gray

"Hi Gray." Said Marry

"Hi Mary, what time is it?" asked Gray dryly

"Around 4pm." Answered Mary

"Time to bother Claire I guess… later." Said Gray

Then the blond left without another word.

The blond returned to Claire's farm and saw Ann and Cliff worried about something.

"Hey what are you doing here???" asked Gray

"Were trying to think where Claire is… we desperately need to find her…" answered Ann

"Well the news… said … that… there is a wild bear that attacks humans." Said Cliff

"What the fuck???" said Gray

"I'm going to the woods… I'll look for her…" said Gray

"But what about the bear?!?" asked Ann

"Then I'll just retaliate. I have my hammer right." Said Gray

Then Gray went to the mines where he usually finds Claire, but to his surprise she was not there.

He searched and searched but could not find.

While standing on the peak of mother's hill he looked down on his feet and laid down looking at the sky with weary eyes tired as an old dog he tried to regain his energy for Claire's sake.

Then he stood up with serious eyes he ran into the forest holding his hammer in the darkness of the night.

"Claire!... CLAIRE WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" asked Gray

He could not find the girl he was looking for until he ended up in front of a huge stone.

"Maybe Claire is on the other side." He thought

So he tried to break the stone.

For several hours he smashed and smashed. And it finally broke.

Now he is as tired as a traveler in the woods.

"Damn my vision is getting blurry; the bear might eat Claire up. I won't allow that… ARGHHH!!!" Gray shouted to himself.

He saw an image in the moonlight. He was sadden to see Claire had fainted.

"Claire wake up!!! WAKE UP" said Gray

Then he looked into Claire's face and felt the moonlight in his skin and he thought of the moonlight sonata.

"it's so peaceful I just wish that we could leave here now… darn it… but I will not sleep until you wake up." Gray muttered.

Gray looked up and down staring at Claire then he thought to pick Claire up and brought her back to the clinic.

but before he reached the clinic he fainted.

"where am I..." asked Claire

"you're in the Clinic." said Elli

"h-how did I get here?" asked Claire

"Gray carried you here... but before he could reach the door he fainted." answered Trent.

"where's my chicken?"

"your CHICKEN... YOUR CHICKEN!!!" shouted Trent

"that boy went through all that trouble and yet you only think of your chickens, that boy fainted infront of this clinic carrying in his hands you. and yet you do not show any concern." ranted Trent

"I'm sorry... it's just that one of my 4 chickens died because of a wild dog... I love my animals... but then one of my chickens ran away from me and I was worried so I went and chased it. I looked and looked for many hours until I fainted in a place I don't even know about so there." answered Claire

"Doctor, I'll take gray to my house for a while ok." said Claire

"Fine..."

then Claire Carried Gray on her back to her house in which he placed him on the sofa.

"I'll take a bath for a while." Claire said to herself

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Her Tears

A/N: yet again sorry for such a late update… anyways I was busy winning a gold medal and well I won mwahahahaha I finally beat the forth years… and I'm just a first year mwahahahaha.

Oh and for my faithful readers I have decided to animate this fanfiction of mine. I am already editing Gray, Claire, Ann and Cliff's sprites and I am confident I will be able to post the first episode by November, so please for now I am thinking of a title that's at least 2 words long and has a meaningful value to this fanfiction. So for now suggestions are open.

And as you have finally been waiting for CHAPTER 4

Her Tears:

Gray has just awakened after hearing the sound of a door opening. His blurry eye stares towards the direction of the sound and saw a female brunette and hazel haired boy entering Claire's House.

"Hey Claire…" The brunette greeted as she took out a bag filled with a boy's clothing.

"Hi… Claire…" said the shy hazel haired boy.

"So is Edward's left behind clothes here???" asked a loud and cheery voice.

"Yeah… here…" said the brunette.

(Who is this Edward? Why did they mention him? And where am I? I'm sure I was in front of the clinic… but this doesn't seem like a clinic… and heck it doesn't smell like one, instead it smells like… watermelon blast from penshoppe) Gray Thought.

"Cliff please change Gray's clothes." Claire asked.

"WHAT the FUCK!!!" shouted Gray with his Blurry eyes. He wouldn't allow anybody to change the clothes his wearing unless it was himself who changed him.

"Good you're awake." Claire said with a relieved expression.

Then like tear drops everybody heard rain fall down… as seconds pass the sound grew larger and larger until it they heard thunder.

"Oh shit it's raining."Gray murmured. "Why the fuck d--"

"Gray don't curse, especially about the rain." Claire interrupted.

"Why???" asked Gray with eyes seaming like they don't care.

Claire stared into Gray's eyes and righteously said "rain is God's blessing."

"Well said Claire." Ann declared.

"Umm… yeah… so religious… Carter would really agree with you." Cliff muttered.

Claire smirked and said "hehehe I always go to church during Sundays."

"Yeah *sniff, sniff* what's that smell… smells like crap." Gray muttered.

"Here take a shower and change into these decent smelling clothes." Ann ordered.

"fine." Said Gray and he entered the bath room.

The blonde boy stripped himself of the clothes on his back. He then stared at the bathroom…_ it's so simple and yet all bottles and shampoo containers labels are gone… does this have a symbolic value._

And then he went into the shower and turned the faucet on and felt the warmth of the water. As he washed himself the blond then decided to apply shampoo.

He then looked for soap and shampoo. As he searched he saw a blue bottle of shampoo, a white bottle and a pink bottle. After he looked down and saw some soap, a blue night soap, a white morning soap and finally a pink anytime soap. _Does she even need so much soap and shampoo?_ Such thoughts entered his mind.

"*sigh* well which do I use… blue one." Gray muttered.

The boy took the content of the blue shampoo and made sure that he doesn't use too much.

After putting soap and applying shampoo he now rinsed himself and then dried himself.

While he exits the bathroom he heard people laughing… basically Claire, Ann and Cliff were playing games. He notices a board with an arrow pointing towards Cliff. Attempting to find out what they were playing he watches them, but he did not look at the board he looks at Claire.

"well who's next… oh and is Gray out yet I feel like peeing." Ann said.

"yeah see he's just watching us from the sideline." Claire announced. The brunette rushed towards the comfort room. Gray felt insulted to be pushed away by Ann but ignored it.

"This fucking rain is so annoying." Gray muttered

Claire then looked at him with irritated eyes and scolded him "GRAY DON'T CURSE ABOUT THE RAIN."

"So what, what can you do this is my life?!" he shouted.

Then the sound of thunder turned the lights out making Claire shed tears. Gray did not notice Claire's tears but heard rushing footsteps. Gray searched for the source of the sound and saw Claire in the dim light. "Claire where are going?" he asked trying to further search for Claire.

After that he suddenly heard tears and a person crying. "(how do I comfort a crying girl)" Gray thought approaching Claire who was under the table. Gray went under the table and sat down leaving Cliff all alone and Ann Bumping walls.

"Claire what the problem…" he asked deeply concerned.

She only cried silently. He wanted to comfort the girl so he hugged her… the girl felt the warm body Gray had, but his cold hands wrapped around her back.

"I don't know the problem… but I think you should be able to release your emotions." blond boy said warmly.

When she heard this she cried and cried then Gray let her go … she rested her head on Gray's chest looking down as she cried… luckily the table cover blocked the sound of her crying so Cliff and Ann did not hear Claire cry.

and asked her again "Claire what's the problem… please tell me…"

"if I tell you please don't tell the others…" Claire answered with a serious yet teary face.

"I promise I won't tell anybody so please tell me?" He pleaded.

Then the sound of thunder blasted and made Claire hug Gray.

"This happened during a super typhoon, it was only me, my mother and a few servants. The thunder had almost killed my male best friend and my mother had beaten me up for making a big mistake. There were bruises around my body but were not so visible. My body had hurt so much. It was like every time there was a storm and thunder that something bad would happen to me or my relatives. So I always hide under the table. Last fall there was a major storm and I couldn't take my mother anymore so I and my male best friend helped me fake a death. During the cremation of my so called body my best friend had a new butler and the butler was me. My mother did not shed a single tear but all the others were crying. After that my best friend told my mother 'hey Mrs. Owen, Claire Rose owes me a large dept and since she's dead I want my money… now.' Because I was there to witness that I turned around and gave a sly smirk and my mother asked 'how much???' he looked at me and smiled '500,000' then my mother got shocked and said 'half of her inheritance… fine take all of her inheritance.' We then went to the bank got all of the money in my account and my inheritance and gave it to my best friend. 'Here since this amount belongs to Rose… I want you to keep it… since I expected you to ask her hand in marriage… eventually' after my mother had said that me and my best friend blushed well at least it was only my ears that had blushed… his was all of his face… after that it was Christmas me and my best friend stayed in his house together. At the last day of the year he accompanied me here and that's why I'm here." Claire said.

Gray had imagined the whole event in his mind and said "so he gave you the money that you took from my mother."

"yeah and the only thing he asked for was for me not to forget him… when me and Ray were young he told me he had a crush on me and I too had a crush on him but as time passed by we both cooled down and ever since then Ray and I had never had a crush on each other."

She paused and stopped crying. "You know Gray, I really like you… you're amazing… you did not even do what I did when all the frustrations hit me."

What? She made Gray seem like superman by using that phrase.

"I'm not that great… I always say bad words and I can't take frustrations and just like fuck I would raise my temper." Gray ranted.

"but I don't find all of that bad… you have a lot of good points too, like you're understanding personality, you're warm words… and mostly you're kind and would protect the people close to you." Claire said.

"Prove that I protect the people close to me?"

"The way you saved me from being lost in the forest…"

"Well then let's get out of this table" Gray muttered.

"Actually this is not a table, it's a piano…"

"WHAT???"

"Ok let's go out…"

Then suddenly thunder rumbled.

"AHH" Claire screamed.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Gray said warmly.

"(What if I cover her ears and eyes)" Gray thought.

The removed his jacket and placed it around Claire's face and hugged her from behind making sure her ears were sound blocked.

"This smells nice… it smells like… Ray is that you???" Claire whispered. Gray did not hear what Claire was muttering.

"Claire, are you afraid?" asked Gray.

Then Claire removed the jacket and said "actually I don't thank you… Ray…" then Claire fainted.

End of chapter 4


End file.
